Revenge
by Prince Harrington
Summary: Under heavy editing. After that fateful night in the Bell Tower, Gary Smith vowed revenge on Jimmy Hopkins. He won't stop until he has Jimmy's blood on his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this a couple of days ago. I had to write it down. So, yeah, here it is.**

Chapter One

_"Smith! I heard the whole thing. You're expelled! Come untie me boy."_

"_Yes sir. Sorry didn't see you there." _

"_You know, I think I may have judged you to unfairly boy. Yes a little rough around the edges but you're a diamond boy. A diamond."_

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Now take out the trash would you, Hopkins?"_

"_My pleasure."_

"_So it was you who took out this monstrous little wrench, was it?"_

"_Yep."_

"_What a hero, a lone wolf…"_

"_Uh huh…well, no. To be honest sir, I did have a lot of help from my friends. Like this girl, Zoe, she got expelled because she complained about Mr. Burton hitting on her."_

"_Burton? Well, he's fired! I hope he rots in hell!"_

"_And a guy named Peter Kowalski. A good friend of mine."_

"_Never heard of him."_

"_Yeah well, he keeps quiet. He's kinda shy."_

"_Shy! The boy must be a genius. Why he should be head of the school!"_

"_Pete! Great idea. Now about that letter to my mother?"_

"_What letter?"_

--

Hands gripped my ankles. I was then pulled across the floor. I felt the hands drop to open the door then back to my ankles. The carpet under me disappeared to be replaced with wood. I heard Ms. Danvers talk to the person dragging me.

"What are you doing Hopkins?!"

"Taking out the trash."

_Hopkins? Jimmy? Oh…Jimmy!_

Jimmy continued to drag me. I could feel a bump. I struggled to get up but I couldn't find the strength. Jimmy then started to run. _Why? _I soon knew why. My face felt stairs as it hit every stair coming down. As we got down the stairs I could feel blood flowing from nose. I let a little moan escape my lips. Jimmy froze for a second. He then started to pull me out the door again. He dropped my ankles and opened the doors. I heard cars driving up to the school gates. Shouts from outside were clear.

"What the hell is that?"

"Is it an ice cream truck?!"

"No idiot! It's a van. Look it says, Happy Volts Asylum."

_The Asylum! Those morons were sending me to that loony place! _I put my hands into fists and slowly getting up with the only strength I could find. I stood up and stared at Jimmy; he was staring at the vans approaching the parking lot. I heard doors slam.

"Look! There are the orderlies!"

"Are they here for Vincent again?"

"I hope so. Nobody wants that scum here."

"I agree with you but that puny kid over there just said they were here for Smith."

"Gary? Smith?"

"Yep."

_So they are after me! _I flexed my fingers, gaining my strength back. I stared at Jimmy. "Oh Jimmyboy." Jimmy turned around and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Gary!" He lunged for me. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me at the wall. The back of my head hit the wall causing my vision to blur for a second. When I could see again, Jimmy thrusted a fist in my face. I quickly ducked down. Jimmy fist collided with the wall. I jumped on Jimmy's back and wrapped my arm around his throat.

"Take this bitch." I tightened my grip and felt Jimmy relax. I threw Jimmy on the ground. He didn't move. I leaned against the wall, drawing in quick breaths. I heard the commotion outside grow louder. I snapped my head in the direction of the door and ran to it. _I need to find a way to block it. _I looked at my watch. 10:00pm. _Good, Ms. Danvers would have gone home and Crabblesnitch would have had to deal with the orderlies. _I ran to Crabblesnitch's office and grabbed two chairs. I ran back to the front doors. Jimmy was still on the ground, he hadn't moved an inch.

I placed the chairs under the doorknobs. I walked over to Jimmy. _Is he dead? _I kicked Jimmy in the side. _Yep. I killed him. Well, he deserved it. _I grabbed his feet and pulled him behind the stairs. _There. The time the cops find him, I would be across the country. _I wiped my hands on my Bullworth sweater. I raised a hand to my nose. When I lowered it, the whole side of my hand was soaked in blood. "Damn it Jimmy." I muttered under my breath. I looked at my hand and then at Jimmy. I smirked and wiped the blood across the surface of his Bullworth sweater. I raised my hand again to my nose and smeared the blood on the tips of his fingers. I laughed silently. _If I disappear, people will think Jimmy killed me and took my body somewhere and laid down and died. _I started to walk out throught the boiler room until I heard the front doors snap off their hinges.

"Gary Smith! We are here for you!"

"Damn it."

**What did you think? I wouldn't know because you won't review. So you should so I would know what you think of it. If enough people like it, I'll update. But if not that much people like it, I'll stop updating this and delete it. So yeah, pressure is on you reviewers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have a lot of hits and reviews to this story but I'm still updating. Reviewers, tell everybody who you know that likes Bully! Let them review! I need more reviews!**

Chapter 2

I pressed myself to the wall and peered around the corner. There were three orderlies. One was in the center of the room, standing on the Bullworth crest. The other two were by the door talking to each other. _How I'm I supposed to sneak past them? _I turned my head back around and slide down to the ground. _What the hell I'm I going to do?! _I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Look at this. There's a dent in the wall!"

"Yea, It looks like a head was smashed against it." I snapped my head and raised a hand to my head. _My head did that?! _

"Look. There's a trail of blood leading behind the stairs."

I slowly got up and peered around the corner to see the orderly in the middle of the room heading towards my direction. "Shit." I muttered under my breath as I quickly dashed into the cafeteria. I hid behind the trays, holding my breath.

"Holy shit! There's a dude laying here! Come over here and look at this!"

"Hell! Is that blood all over his shirt and his hands?"

"Damn. It is. What has he done?"

"What about Gary Smith?"

"Smith was supposed to be taking to us by a trustworthy student. I bet my whole paycheck it was him."

"But how can we be sure?"

"Hmm. Get Crabblesnitch."

"On it."

Feet started to shuffle and leave the building.

"What have you done with our boy?" The orderly muttered. The other two orderlies returned with Crabblesnitch.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"That sir."

"What is Hopkins doing on the floor?!"

"We would like to ask you the same question."

"I ordered him to take Smith to you."

"Well, Smith isn't anywhere insight and Hopkins is on the floor apparently unconscious and it appears that he has blood on his clothes and his hands. And I'll bet you anything that that blood is Gary Smith's!"

"Are you saying that one of my students murdered Gary Smith?!"

"It's likely."

"This is outrageous! Besides if he did murder Smith, where's the body?"

"He probably discarded of it before falling here."

"I can't believe this!"

"We will alert the police."

"Very well."

The three orderlies left the school. Crabblesnitch ordered two prefects to take Jimmy to the infirmary. _I can't believe that they actually believed Jimmy killed me! Now, I have to go somewhere where no students/prefects/teachers/orderlies/cops will find me. _I stood up and walked up to the second floor. Inside the office, I heard Crabblesnitch talking on the phone. _Probably contacting the authorities. Tomorrow this will be a crime scene. Maybe I could help with putting some evidence. _I went over to the lockers on the right side on the second floor. I went to the 12th locker and kicked it open.

Inside was a picture of Jimmy. It was covered with punk stuff. It also had a little pic of Edgar in the corner. I rolled my eyes. _Zoe Taylor's locker. _I held the locker door open and kicked it off its hinges. I held it in front of me and head butted it. There was a large dent in it. I did that a couple more times. I held my head. _Damn, I'm going to have a headache in the morning. _I noticed that my nose to pour blood again. I wiped my nose and smeared it around and on the dents. I laid down the door like it was thrown there. _It looked like someone hit the door against my head and my head started bleeding. A.K.A. The Murder Weapon. _I stepped away from the row of lockers.

_Now all I need is a hiding place._

**Review Peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**People apparently like this fic so I'll keep updating. Hope you like this chappie!**

Chapter 3

I wandered around the school thinking of a place I could stay in. I shoved one hand in my pocket the other checking the time. It was 5:30am. _This place would be swarming with cops, teachers, and prefects soon. I need to hurry. _I went back to Zoe's locker. I stared at it for a minute until a door caught my attention. I turned my head to it. The sign above it read, Roof Access. I went up to it and opened the door. The door creaked. Nobody's been in here for a while. I walked through the doorway.

I went up the narrow stairway. _Hey! I remember this place! I ran in here when Jimmy was chasing me. Such, bad memories. _I continue up the stairs and I meet a door that says, Out of Order. I rolled my eyes. _What do they want us to think this was? A bathroom?_ I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. There were more stairs leading to the very top. _Great, more stairs. _I climbed up to the top I saw bells at the top. They were crushed at the floor. In fact, almost half of them were crushed. I slowly walked through the walkway of broken bells to reach the edge of the roof. I peer down to see 3 broken wood planks and a room with a broken glass roof. _That's where I fell at. _I raised a hand to the back of my head and noticed that there was a big knot there. I pressed down on it. Pain shot up in my head. I closed my eyes and turned away. I went back to the area with the crushed bells. _Well, I guess, this is my home now. _

**Sorry making this so short. Anyways, hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again, Updating, but in a different fic. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Shouts rang in the asylum walls. The orderlies covered their ears. "Hell! How loud could these people get?!"

"I better go check on some."

One orderly walked through the rec. room into block B. He approached cell 5 and looked through the barred window. Inside was a girl, 15, curled up in a ball on the edge of her bed. The orderly chuckled and opened up the cell door. "Here's your medication sweetheart." He walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away, shoved the orderly out of the way, and ran out of her cell. The orderly stood up and grabbed a walkie-talkie out of his belt. He muttered into it, "We have a code blue, a code blue. Patient 1663 has escaped. Code Blue." He put the walkie-talkie away and watched as ten orderlies ran out to chase the girl.

The girl reached the rec. room. All the doors closed and metal bars were guarding them. She looked around and saw that the bar on the C block entrance was not all the way closed. She raced towards it. She heaved it over her head and raced through the burnt block. The girl reached the exit until two orderlies blocked her path. "Damnit." She breathed under her breath. The two orderlies reached out and grabbed both of her arms. One pushed a button on the monitor. Five more orderlies came in, each carrying needles.

"No!" She started screaming. "No! No! No, no, no, no!" She started to thrash about. Her eyes quickly flashed to a broken piece of glass on the floor. She dove for it and held it in front of her. "Don't make me cut you." She warned.

The orderlies started laughing. "Just come over here little girl. Put down the glass." The orderly approached her. She swung the glass in front of her.

"Don't make me do it."

"Put down the fucking glass!"

"No!" The girl sliced the orderly down the arm. The deep cut poured blood. The girl continued to slice the orderlies around her. Soon every one of them had a deep cut some where on them. The first orderly pushed a button.

"We need more medication."

The girl was still holding the blood stained glass. One orderly staggered toward her and ended up getting a deep slash down the side of his neck. "Leave me alone!" She raised the glass above her head and threw it as hard as she could. The glass hit an orderly in between the eyes. The orderly fell back and hit the big red button. An alarm sounded. In the distant, you could hear all the patients' cells open and screams beginning.

"Damn it! That girl is going down!" The first orderly grabbed two needles and stabbed them into the girl. He quickly took them out and replaced them with two more. He threw the empty needles to the ground. The girl started shaking. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she sank to the floor in a heap. Two orderlies picked her up and carried her back to her cell.

One orderly muttered, "We need to do something about that one."

Another one replied, "Its only a matter of time before we put her down."

**What did you think? I hope its good thoughts about the chapter. Or…it could be pie….mmm….pie, Anyway, I need 4 reviews before I update again. **

**If you're asking why am I bringing up the Asylum girl, the answer is that She has a more important role in the story in future chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_God, why do I have such a killer headache? _Jimmy opened up his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary. Jimmy sat up. _Why am I here? _Jimmy remembered last night. _God! Gary tried to kill me! That bitch! _Jimmy placed a hand on his forehead and fell back onto his pillow.

"Jimmy, you have to get back up!" A small voice said in front of him. Jimmy sat back up and found Petey sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Pete!"

"Hey! So anyway, what happened up in the Bell Tower?"

"I beat Gary's skinny little ass!"

"I mean, what did you do to him?"

"Like I said before, I beat his-."

"No, Gary was murdered last night and you were the last one who saw him."

Jimmy thought for a second. "The cops don't have proof I did it."

"Yea they do. They have Gary's blood on your hands."

"My hands?" Jimmy peered down to see dried blood on his fingertips. And he was pretty sure that was blood in his sweater vest. "How the hell did that get there?"

"So, you mean, you didn't murder Gary?"

"No! He was trying to kill me!" Petey didn't reply; he just nodded. "Pete! Talk to me!"

"Well, if it's true that you didn't kill Gary, where is he?"

"I have no freaking clue." Jimmy leaned back with his hands behind his head. Petey stood up.

"We have to find Gary before he does something more dangerous."

**Sorry, its to short but it gives you information. So yeah, review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter….**

Chapter 6

_I can't live like this. I need food. I need some__ good __food. _I sat up from the cold, hard Bell Tower floor. My stomach growled again. I slowly got up and held my stomach. "I need food!" I yelled. I looked over the edge of the roof and saw tons of cop cars around and in the school grounds. _How do I get past them? I need a disguise._

I walked down the stairs and opened the roof access door an inch. There were no students in the building. _Probably in their dorms. I need to go there. _I raced through the building and exited the building through the boiler room. I snuck through the campus ducking my head low.

I finally got to the boy's dorm. I opened up on of the two doors and stepped inside. I snuck under the window; there was a group around the couch. I peered around the corner. All the clique leaders were there. Johnny Vincent was leaning against the pop machine. He stepped forward.

"I'm telling you, we have to do something about Gary!"

"But Jimmy killed him!"

"Shad up Derby! We have no proof that he actually killed him!"

"Well, grease scum, the cops found Gary's blood on Jimmy's hands!"

Johnny approached Derby and pushed him against the wall. "How do you know he didn't put his blood on there on purpose? Think about it trust-fund fairy. Johnny released Derby and placed a finger on his temple and tapped it. "Think Harrington."

Earnest stepped up, "It's very likely. Gary Smith is a clever planner."

"Gary said Mom was barn-yard animal."

"Yes Russell, we all know. We were there." Derby placed his hands together. "Then where is he, Vincent? Since you are the one he thinks he's not dead."

Johnny opened up his mouth and then he closed it. Ted stepped up, "Maybe he went to take a shit and never came back!" All of the leaders stared at him.

"No you 'roid monkey!" Derby walked from the others with his hands behind his back. "He framed Jimmy and he ran somewhere."

"We already knew that Harringsnob."

"Shut up!" Derby threw himself at Johnny and started punching him.

_End of discussion. _I went to my 'old' dorm and opened the door. Petey was inside reading a book. I walked across the room and went to the wardrobe. Petey's jaw dropped and his book fell. "I'm in no mood to talk Femme-boy."

"G-Gary!" He managed to say. "You're not dead!" He got off his bed and walked up to me.

I stopped looking at clothes, "Of course I'm not dead."

Petey stared at me. "What exactly did you do, Gary?"

I turned to Pete and stared at him. I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a dead man Pete."

**I got the Harringsnob part from MamaKitty and Scartail.**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But now, I'm planning to update every two days so keep watch of new chappies. I want and need more reviews so also, keep that in mind. **

Chapter 7

"I'm going to take this." I pulled out a Bullworth hoodie. I threw it on my 'old' bed. I took off my teal sweater and threw it across the room. I took off the torn white shirt also. I looked at my self in the mirror. I had dried blood under my nose and I had a bad black eye. My scar over my right eye looked like it had been bleeding. My hair was messed up, on my chest I had long scratches, and a bunch of bruises.

_Its your own fault Gary. That's what you get for falling off a roof. _

I turned around to see Petey staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Good." I headed into the bathroom in our dorm room. I turned on the sink and started to wash off all the traces of blood on me. I cleaned my cuts and fixed my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Petey typing quickly on a laptop. My stomach growled again. "Damn." I muttered. Petey looked up at me and then started to type on his laptop again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hoodie. I slipped it over my head. I pulled the hood up and made it cover my face. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror once more.

Petey went up behind me and handed me a piece of paper. "Here."

I took the paper and looked at it. It had and address that was in Old Bullworth Vale. "What the hell is this for?"

"Just go there and here's some money." Petey went over to his desk and came back and handed me 500 bucks.

"Why do I need this?"

"It's for emergencies."

"Okay."

"You better leave now."

"Okay."

"Then leave."

"Okay."

"Why aren't you leaving?!"

"Building dramatic tension."

"Just go!"

"But it's working!"

Petey pushed me out of the room. I adjusted the hood and shoved my hands on my pockets. I walked out of the dorm. I ducked my head and walked out the school gates. I started to walk all the way to Old Bullworth Vale.

--

I looked at the piece of paper Pete gave me and then at the building. _This must be it. _I looked at the building next to it, Aquaberry. _Ugh. _I stepped inside the restaurant ignoring the preps taking about me.

Inside were various tables with some beside the windows. I walked up to the counter. There was nobody there. I drummed my fingers on the counter. One couple near me was talking about money when the news came on the TV above them. They instantly stopped talking and glued their eyes to the screen. On the news, it was saying that there have been recent breakouts in the Happy Volts Asylum these past days. A man behind the counter then walked up. "I want to be seated." I said.

"Very well." The man lead me to the very last table in the corner. _Perfect. _I sat down and looked at the menu. Then a really hot blonde came up to my table. She brushed the curls behind her ears and she took out a notepad.

"Hello I'm Candi. I'm your waitress for today." _Well Candi, you have a fine rack. _I placed down my menu.

"I'll have the special."

Candi took out a fluffy pinky pen and started writing on the pad. Her tongue was between her lips. "Okay. Your food will be here in a few." She started to skip off, her breasts moving up and down. I licked my lips and gazed up at the TV.

"So that brings us to our top story, there has been a suspected murder in Bullworth Academy. Student, Gary Smith, has disappeared late yesterday night. His blood was found in the school building. If anyone knows any information please contact us." A picture flashed in screen. _Damn! That's me!_

I sank down in my chair. "Oh shit."

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Please tell anyone you know that may read this or likes Bully.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I told you I would update. So yeah…..here's the chappie.**

Chapter 8

"Breakout! Breakout! There has been a breakout! Catch all patients." Orderlies raced out of various rooms and started to tackle every patient they saw. The girl ran outside and looked around. Every orderly was occupied with a patient. The girl raced to the tree. The tree to freedom.

"Hey! There's one!

"Shit."

An orderly dove for her. She moved out of the way and pulled out a knife. She thrusted it the orderly's chest. She yanked it out. The orderly's eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground. The girl smirked and put the knife in her shoe and she climbed the tree.

--

Her hands were shaking. She was in New Coventry walking down the street in her asylum gown. _I need to get out of this outfit. _She walked up to the Final Cut clothing store. She smiled and walked inside.

There was nobody in the entire store. She looked around at the skater and slut clothes. _I can take anything I want. _She grabbed random clothes and headed into the changing booth. She held up the top and tried it on. It was a black leather top that went down to her upper stomach. There were no sleeves. You could see the tops of her breasts. She slipped on the pants. They were also black leather. They went down to her shins.

She sighed. _Freaking pants are too tight. …Oh well. _She walked out of the changing room leaving the asylum gown. She quickly grabbed a pair of high heels. She slipped into them. "Damn. I forgot something." She muttered as she went back into the changing room and came back with her knife. She walked out of the building, concealing her knife.

Once outside she heard someone yell inside Final Cut.

"Someone robbed us!"

"Damn it." She ran over to a greaser next to a motorcycle. She stopped half-way and fluffed her brown hair. She started to strut towards him. "Hey you. Can you give me a ride?"

The greaser scanned over the girl, stopping at her breasts and smiled. "Of course. My name's Johnny."

"Sure it is."

Johnny got on his motorcycle. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. She pressed her boobs against his back. They drove out of New Coventry. "So…what's your name?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Okay…where do you want to go?"

"Some place with food."

"I know the perfect place."

--

They stopped outside of the restaurant beside Aquaberry. She got off of Johnny's bike. Johnny continued to look at her.

"You can leave now."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No! Leave!"

"Bitch!" Johnny drove off. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

**You will find out the girl's name in the next chapter. Which I will probably post on Saturday. She will play a huge role later. I guess you could say huge….I don't know.**

**You can guess what the girl's name is, I don't care.**

**If you know anybody that may like this story please tell them. I need more reviews.**

**Sorry for the long author's note…..I guess this is good-bye.**

**So…Good-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I was supposed to update in this like Saturday but this happened and I quote 'Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes**.'

**To you people of , it was not brief!!!!!!! It was like, 5 days!!!!!!!**

**I came back in a few minutes and it still said that! But anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 9

I sank down in my seat and pulled my hood lower. _Shit! _The door opened and in walked a girl. She looked around my age. She had shoulder- length brown hair with glowing brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless top that went down to her upper stomach. She was also wearing tight black leather pants. She looked around the room and stopped at me. She half-smiled and walked over to me. I stared at her and said, "What do you want?"

She froze and glared at me. "It's a long story."

"Well, I don't have much time."

"Nice to know."

Candi then came back with my food. She laid it in front of me. She glared at the girl in the other seat and walked off. I looked over the food in front of me and shoved it into my mouth. The girl looked away and turned her attention to the TV. She leaned towards me and whispered, "So, you're Gary Smith."

I froze in mid-chew. I cleared all the contents in my mouth before answering. "Why do you care? Do you want to turn me in and get a reward? Because I'm pretty sure the cops are offering one."

"No! Of course not!"

"So...since you know who I am, who are you?"

She turned her head to me and smiled. "Ash. Ash Harris."

I nodded and smiled. The TV in the distant said, "There has been a breakout in Happy Volts Asylum. The patient: Ashley Harris. If there is any information for her return, call Happy Volts. There is going to be a reward if returned. If not returned, we'll catch her. Dead or Alive."

I turned to her. "Ashley?"

"I didn't name myself."

"They're going to be after you."

"Nah. Really? Wait, they're going to be looking for _us._"

"Crap." I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms, leaving my food. "Well…I'm leaving." I stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Ash. I walked down the street as I heard the door open again. I rolled my eyes as Ash appeared by my side.

"Wait. You'll need my help."

"I don't need anybody's help."

"You don't need any special people. Just me."

"You're not special?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my place."

"Fine, I hope you die."

"You too." I walked ahead before walking back. "Oh yeah, don't run in those shoes. You'll break a heel."

"Shut up!" Ash stormed off. _That is some girl._

I walked into Bullworth Town when it turned into night. _I need a place to crash. _I walked the streets of the town until I found an old abandon apartment. _I guess this will do. _I opened the door and headed towards the closest bedroom. I gently opened the door and the door fell off its hinges. _Okay, nice. Now I know how the greasers live. _I sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. Surprising, it was comfy. I took off my hoodie and laid it at my feet. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Sleep soon found me.

Ash walked in my dream. She creep up towards me and caressed me with her sweet breath. She licked her lips and smiled. She whispered in my ear, "I've been waiting for this since I first set my eyes on you." She pushed me down and sat on my waist. She took off her shirt and laid it down where my hoodie was. She laid her bare chest against mine and her sweet breath was in my ear. She slowly kissed my neck. Her fingers brushed against my skin, making me shiver. I closed my eyes with pleasure. I could tell Ash noticed because Ash's hands were at my pants. Her fingers were at the button. She unfastened them and pulled my jeans off. She slowly took off hers, watching me.

She laid back on top of me, her hand resting on my groin. Her fingers grazed against it. I made a deep moan in the back of my throat. Ash smiled and placed her moist lips to me. I kissed her back wrapping my arms across her back. She placed her hands on the back of her neck. I tangled my tongue with hers. She moaned with pleasure as our mouths moved with our bodies. We grinded our hips together. I pulled my lips apart as I placed her under me. I placed my groin against hers. She moaned again. She pulled my face to hers and wrapped her legs around my waist. I took Ash's panties off and my boxers off. I rubbed my penis against her entrance. She whispered in my ear, "Do it Gary."

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the apartment, in the bedroom. _God! It was so real! But what the hell! How could I like Ash?! I met her like a few hours ago. _I ran my hand through my hair and looked at my watch. 4:00 am. _I better leave now. _I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. I walked out the building and shoved my hands into my pockets because of the cool air. I walked through the alley way to see some unimportant townies. _They could still turn me in. _I hung my head and walked past them.

"Hey! Isn't that Gary Smith?"

"I bet it is! Hey you! Over here!" I ignored them and continued to walk. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" A townie tackled me and turned my head to face me.

"It is him!"

"Let's turn him in and get a reward!"

I struggled to try and get up but the townie spotted me. "Oh look! Smith's trying to escape! Let's get him!"

One townie got a brick and threw it at me. It slammed against my shoulder. I winced and tried to run but another townie threw a garbage can lid at me and hit my face. I was pushed against the wall. Blood began it pour from my nose. I couldn't get up. I heard a voice say, "Take this bastard!" I then heard a knife get jabbed into skin. I saw Ash yank a knife out of the dead townie on the floor. She held the knife up. "Who wants to go next?" The other townies tan off. "That's what I thought." She pulled out a cloth and cleaned it off. She put the knife in her shoe. She approached me and smiled at me. "Told you, you would need my help."

I smiled weakly and I held my shoulder. "Don't make me smile. My face hurts to much."

She stuck her tongue out at me and placed a finger on my shoulder. There was a huge rip in the shoulder sleeve. There was a huge gash pouring blood. Ash winced and withdrew her hand. "Where are we going to go to treat this?"

I thought for a while and finally decided, "Bullworth Academy."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I was supposed to update in this yesterday but I needed more reviews so I'll update now!**

Chapter 10

"Should we really be here?"

"No. We shouldn't. But I have to fix up this shit!" I walked in front of Ash, holding my shoulder. Ash was gripping her knife, her hands shaking like mad. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not in good terms with the people of Bullworth."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say the staff at Bullworth are money-taking son of bitches!"

"Explain to me once we get inside." I walked up to the door to the boy's dorm and opened it. Ash and I stepped inside. The building was dark and quiet. Everybody must be asleep. I lead Ash to my old dorm room and walked inside.

Petey was in his bed, sleeping. I quietly sat down on my bed watching Pete. Ash was also looking at Petey. "Ignore him." Ash nodded. She sat down next to me.

'Take off your hoodie." Without question, I slipped off the hoodie and placed it at my feet. My cut was deep and it was surrounded with the red liquid. I turned my head away from the sight.

"Don't cry Gary, I'll clean it." I could feel weight being lifted from my bed. Ash headed into the bathroom. I could hear Petey shift and yawn. I watched him sit up in bed and stare at me.

"Gary! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be acting dead!" He got up and looked at my shoulder. "God, blood." Petey backed up from me.

I scanned Petey to realize he was wearing duck footsie pajamas. "Nice PJs Femme-boy."

Petey ignored the statement. "What are you doing here?"

"I got in a fight, got hurt, and we went here to clean my cut."

"Or do you mean, you got your ass kicked by some wimpy townies and I came in and saved you?"' Ash walked into the room with a washcloth dripping with water. She froze at the sight of Pete and glared at him. She dropped the cloth and pulled out her knife. "If you say anything about us being here, I'll kill you."

Petey's eyes grew wide. He nodded, "I understand."

"Good." She put the knife in her shoe and picked up the cloth. She went over to me and dapped the wet cloth on my shoulder. She pressed it against the cut. "Keep it like that while I'll find some crap to clean it."

"Ask Femme-boy. He's bound to have a first-aid kit, telling how much times he been beat up."

Petey glared at me. "Thanks Gary." He went over to his dresser and pulled out a small kit. He handed it to Ash.

"I imagined it to be bigger."

"Shut up Gary."

Ash took out a cotton swab and put a dab of Neosporin. She threw it at him. He hit Petey under the eye. "You shut up."

Petey peeled it off. "Thanks." He muttered.

Ash glared at him, took out another cotton swab, and put some Neosporin on that one. "This may be cold." She grazed it across the now blood-free skin. The substance cooled my hot shoulder. Ash lifted the cotton-swab from my shoulder and discarded it in the waste bin. She then pulled out some galls and wrapped them on my shoulder. She rubbed some cream over my skin on my face. "There, it's done."

I moved my arm up and down, flexing my shoulder. "Thanks." I got up and pulled my hoodie over my head. I looked at myself on the mirror. The black eye was still there. My hair was messed-up and there was a huge rip in the shoulder of my hoodie. "Damn, I liked this hoodie."' I turned to Ash who was still on my bed, looking at her hands. Petey was glaring at her. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear so only he can hear, "Stop it Pete. I really like her and I want this to work. So do me a favor, go to Trent's room, and get some girl clothes."

"Why Trent's?"

"It's Trent. Now go!" I pushed him a little bit and he gave me one last look before walking out of the room. I looked at Ash who was still looking at her hands. She stood up and looked at me.

"I can't be here. I need to leave." She walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. I quickly stepped in front of her.

"Don't leave Ash. Pete just went to get some clothes so you'll be more comfortable."

"I want to leave. I can't be here."

"Stay."

"No!" Ash grabbed my arm and twisted it. She threw me away from her. I smiled and grabbed her shoulders and threw her behind me. She backed up and she stopped at my bed, not getting on it. I smiled again and lowered my head.

"Come on Ash, why won't you stay?" She turned her head from me. I shrugged. I jumped on her. I grabbed her wrists. My knees were on each side of her. Ash relaxed under my grip and looked in my eyes. She smiled. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

Just then, Petey walked into the room with an armful of clothes. His eyes grew wide and his expression changed into being shocked. Me and Ash turned our head's to Petey. Both of our smiles faded and I got off her. Ash got off the bed and took the clothes that were in Petey's arms and headed into the bathroom. I followed her until she turned me and pushed me out the doorway.

Breathing hard, she said, "I'm staying."

**Hope you liked it!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
You better….if not, I'll track you down and kill you.**

**-smiles- Have a nice day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am. Once again….I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! **

**Sorry, kind of got off track there.**

**But anyway….enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 11

"Petey get back to bed. Or do you want me to give you a goodnight kiss?" Petey looked at me and did a little grin. "Don't even consider it." I laid back on my bed. I was in gray sweat pants with no shirt. I decided to stay the night and then head somewhere. _I wonder when they're going to say something about Jimmy's death in the news. _The bathroom door opened and walked out Ash. She laid down the remaining clothes Petey gave her on my dresser. She was in a pink spaghetti tank top and black short shorts. She pulled her hair behind her ear and walked up to my bed. She threw back the covers and laid down. She left the covers down. I scooted closer to her. I could hear Petey sigh and turn over. I turned my head to Ash.

I guess Ash must have noticed because she pulled the covers up to her chin and turned her back to me. I frowned as I pulled the covers up on my side also. I inched closer to her and placed my forehead on the back of her head. I breathed on her neck. "Ash," I whispered. "Tell me why you hate Bullworth so much."

"If you stop breathing on my neck like a stalker I will." I instantly stopped. Ash turned on her back and sighed. "It all started when my parents met at Bullworth. They were preps, not inbred, and they fell in love. When the both graduated, my dad proposed to my mom. She happily accepted and they ran away to Vegas. Yea, total preps." She laughed. "Well, I better get past that I'm related to Derby Harrington. So anyway, when my parents came back they bought a house in Old Bullworth Vale. Two years later, my mom had me.

"Everyday since I was seven, my parents took me to the boxing gym and let me train with Derby. He was ten. We trained everyday until we were both champions, well, in our parents' eyes. Then, I was eleven. My parents enrolled me into Bullworth. I went there for a couple of days until I got expelled for my parent's becoming poor and couldn't pay for the school bills and crap. Truth is, Crabblesnitch robbed us. We had to live among the townies for months. I blamed my parents for me getting expelled. I didn't know anything. Remember, I was 11. I couldn't stand living with that scum, so I snapped. I turned around and killed both of my parents. I didn't mean to, their was something in me that got out of control. Before the cops took me, I picked up the last thing my father had was a knife he always carried around. I kept it with me.

"Well, the cops didn't want to put me in the Juvenile Detention Facility so they sent me to Happy Volts. I've been there until yesterday when I broke out…and met you."

She stopped and remained quiet. I turned my head to face her and slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on my chest. "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Gary."

Then we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

--

I woke up the following morning feeling like hell. I felt like I didn't get that much sleep. Petey was at his desk writing. Petey got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to class." Petey looked at me once more before walking out the room. I yawned and put my arms behind my head. Ash had her arms around my waist. She was laying on my stomach. I smiled and closed my eyes. Ash's grip flexed and then relaxed. She opened up her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled.

"Good morning." She then looked at where her arms were and quickly withdrew them. She stood up in bed and stretched. I propped myself up with my elbow. Ash turned her back her and got up to the clothes pile. She took off her pink tank top t reveal a black bra. She fell back on the bed to look at me upside down. I looked at her strangely.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Thinking. Where did that girl go?"

"What girl?"

"Your roommate. Where did she go?"

"First, it's a he. Second, he went to class."

"What are we going to do?"

"Probably walk the campus. See if any one heard any news about us."

"Won't we get caught?"

"Didn't think about that. Let's just think about it when it happens."

Ash nodded. She sat straight up and turned her body to face me. She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "How could I end up with you?" She got up. _Someone actually gave me a compliment! Me. Gary Smith. _Ash put on a white tank top that tied to behind her neck. She took off her shorts and replaced them with plain jeans.

I put on a gray Bullworth hoodie (since my blue one had my shoulder completely torn out) and a pair of a worn-out jeans. I put some Neosporin on my shoulder and grabbed a jacket for Ash. I handed it to her. "Put this on, you can't look to revealing."

Ash yanked it from my hands and slipped it on. "Put your hood on so you can hide your face." Ash nodded and pulled the hoodie close to her face. "Let's go. And don't be seen by prefects. Be careful and follow me!"

--

The bright light blinded Jimmy. He looked around. He was in Crabblesnitch's office. _Damn. _Jimmy looked at what was on his desk. There was a newspaper in his direction. Jimmy leaned over and read the top story. **'Bullworth student suspected in student's death.' **

"That's total crap." Jimmy mumbled as he scanned the article. He stopped at one part. They had interviewed his mother! **'I always knew he was a rotten child. That's why I sent him to Bullworth. I thought the school system could straighten him right. But instead they turn him onto a murderer! If the authorities ask me what I would do to him, I would send his ass to Happy Volts Asylum, no question.'**

"I thought that would inform you about the recent events that you missed." Jimmy turned around. Crabblesnitch came in with two cops. He sat at his desk, the cops were standing guard. "I suppose you heard that you could go to Happy Volts. Its in my hands."

"Sir, I didn't kill Gary Smith."

**"**I don't want to heard any of that nonsense boy. I have my mind made up."

"I didn't kill him. Any of that crap you that is bull shit! They don't have any proof!"

"They have all the proof they need. You had his blood on your hands. And they have a murder weapon with Smith's blood all over it!"

"What about fingerprints?"

"Don't try to change the subject Hopkins! You are to go to Happy Volts Asylum in a week. You may go." The two cops went behind Jimmy and lead him out of the office.

Jimmy shook his head as he went out of the building. He sat on a stone bench watching as people stopped and stared at him. There was a group of kids pointing and talking in hushed tones to their group they were in. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned his head in the other direction.

Jimmy smiled. There, right in front of him, was his ticket out of Happy Volts. Gary Smith himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three days later…**

**I'll update!**

**And so it shall be…**

Chapter 12

"We have to be careful."

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"Just checking, Ash. Just checking." I walked past the library hearing the nerds talk about Grottos and Gremlins. I continued to walk. I reached the walk-way to Harrington House. Preps were talking about money and other shit. I went up to Ash and whispered in her ear, "Doesn't anybody watch the news?"

"Probably not." She whispered back.

"Lets go back." We walked back. I walked closer to Ash trying not to cause attention. I went to the side of the boy's dorm and sank to the ground. "What are we going to do?"

Ash sat beside me. "We'll figure this out as we go."

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I forgot to take my meds."

Ash laughed. "People are searching to take us 'downtown' and you're worried about your meds."

"Well, yea. I f I don't take them I'll get all paranoid and do stuff I'll regret."

"Oh really." A voice said in front of them. I lifted my head and I stared at the worst possible person ever. Jimmy Hopkins. _But I thought I killed him._ I stood up and looked at him in the face.

"I thought I dealt with you."

"Well, you didn't. And I want to add something. Fuck you Smith."

"Words hurt Jimmy-boy."

"Now do they?" Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest. I stood beside Ash and clenched my fists. Jimmy looked over Ash and smiled. "And who is this? Oh wait…let me guess…Ashley Harris."

"It's Ash." She clenched her fists and her teeth. I stepped closer to Jimmy.

"You don't hurt her."

"Whoa Gary. I won't hurt her. All I want is to finish what we started that night." Jimmy landed a punch in my face. It knocked me back but I tackled him and continued to punch his face. Jimmy tried to grab my neck but I landed a fist to his nose. I got off of him and turned to Ash.

"We have to go." I grabbed her hared but I was thrown against the brick wall. The brick rubbed against my skin. My nose started to bleed. Jimmy grabbed the back of my head and continued to smash my face against the wall.

"Take this!"

My vision blurred. Jimmy's grip was lifted as I saw Ash throw a punch at Jimmy. She put her fists up like a boxer. Jimmy laughed. "Why would I fight a girl?"

"Because of this." Ash swung a punch and hit Jimmy's face. She then kicked him in the groin. Jimmy fell down moaning. Ash ran towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Gary, get up. We have to go." I struggled to get up. My legs gave way under me but I caught myself before falling to the ground. Ash put her arm around my waist. I laid my arm around her shoulders trying to support myself. "I need to take you somewhere."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie!**

Chapter 13

Ash pushed open the double doors and lead me to the lounge room. She gently placed me on the comfy couch. I leaned my head back on the pillows and opened my eyes. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Harrington House."

"Remember, I told you that I'm related to Derby. So I took you here so I can help you."

"Yeah…right."

"You don't know him!" Ash propped my head up. "My parents left me a room here incase I got to stay at Bullworth. Its still here. I thought we could stay there." She didn't look at me. She got up, "I'll go get Derby." She walked out the door and was stopped half-way. Gord stood in the doorway.

"And who are you?"

"None of your business. Move, I need to see Derby." Ash moved out of Gord's way and started to walk but Gord got I front of her.

"No. Street Scum can't see Derby."

"I said move." Ash grabbed Gord's arm and threw him behind her. She walked out. I laughed. Gord noticed.

"Who are you- Oh I know you, you're Gary Smith!" What happened to your face?"

I narrowed my eyes and spit in his face. Gord raised up a hand and got a cloth and wiped the spit off his face. "Very nice, pauper."

--

Ash pushed open Derby's door to find Derby sitting in a recliner reading a book. He was smoking a cigarette. Without looking up from his book, Derby said, "For the last time Gord, I will not buy any girl-scout cookies!" Ash cleared her throat. "What?" Derby closed his book and looked at Ash. He put the cigarette out. He slowly got up and approached Ash. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Ashley?" Ash nodded. Derby embraced her. "I haven't seen you since I was 14." Derby hugged her tighter.

Ash closed her eyes. "I've been in the Asylum since…what happened."

"What happened?"

"You don't know?" Derby shook his head. "I killed Mom and Dad."

"You can't have, they're still here."

"My adoptive parents."

"Oh. But when did you get let go."

"I didn't get let go. I escaped…two days ago." She could feel the tears slid down her face. "I missed you."

"Me too." Derby burrowed his face in her shoulder. "But now you're back." He pulled apart from the hug. "What are you doing here."

Ash wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I need a place to stay and my friend needs help. Medical help I should say. Treatment."

"Why can't you take them in the infirmary in the school building?"

"Derby, I'm wanted. And so is he I mean so is my friend. We can't walk in the building. Its like turning ourselves in."

Derby nodded. "You can stay in your old room." Derby wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Lead me to _him._"

--

I looked up at the ceiling for what it seemed the 100th time. I sighed as I saw Ash walk in with Derby's arm around her shoulders. "Ash?" Derby dropped her arm as his eyes grew wide. He sank to the floor. Gord was unconscious. His arms and legs were sprawled across the floor. The coffee table was cracked. Derby looked at me. I held up my hands.

"I swear, he fell." Ash shot me a glare. I let my hands drop. Ash went to me side and stared at Derby.

Derby walked up to me, leaving Gord. He studied my scratches and scrapes. "You and him can stay in your old room. Each day put some medicine on the scratches. They're going to be there for a while." Derby put his hands behind his back and walked out of the room glancing one last look at Gord.

I turned my head towards Ash. "What the hell with Derby and you?"

"We haven't seen each other for a long time." I continued to stare at her. "Fine, I'll tell you. We're siblings." I nodded. Ash changed the subject, "Let's go to _our _room."

**Do you have any clues who Ash's real parents are? Hmh? Let me know. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I have been super busy. I was in this stage of being obsessed with Twilight and Rob Pattinson. So here's the chappie.**

Chapter 14

I didn't know how I got up all those stairs even with Ash's help. Ash opened up the double doors to her room. I walked in and instantly blinded with Aquaberry. There was a fireplace on the right side. Right in front of it was a velvet Aquaberry rug. There was a doorway to a bathroom also. On the left side was a large window and a wood carved dresser. In the middle was a large canopy double bed with silk Aquaberry covers.

"Oh my god." Ash came up decide me. "How much Aquaberry crap could you get?"

"Stop complaining. We have a place to stay." Ash lead me to her bed and sat me down. She went into the bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. She opened it up and put some Neosporin on all my cuts. She dapped a wet cloth on the deep cut below my eye. She looked at me. "Take off your shirt."

I took the cloth off me cut. "What?"

"Take off my shirt." She repeated. I did but I really didn't know why. Was it because I wanted my sexual fantasy with her to be true?

Her hands were at my shoulder, unwrapping my galls. "Completely forgot about that." I muttered.

"Right." She laid the galls down and looked at my slash. It looked better. It looked like it hadn't bleed for a while. She put a lot of Neosporin on it. "I'm not going to put galls on it." She put the Neosporin up and took the cloth from me and dabbed it on my cuts herself. I studied her. Her brown eyes were full of tenderness and care, not like the first time I saw her. Then, they shown anger, determination, and courage. And, a little fear.

I then raised a hand and held her hand that was dabbing my cuts. I brought it down. Ash stared at me. I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. I leaned towards her and placed my lips to hers.

**I hope you liked it! I left you guys hanging! –laugh-**

**I'll be updating since I'm on spring break.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One minute I kissed Ash for the first time, the next minute we were tangled together.

I pulled my face from hers and kissed her neck. She moaned and pushed my head closer. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I smiled as I kissed her throat. Ash brought my face to hers. Our lips attacked each others. Our tongues danced against each other fiercely. I put my hands at my sides holding my up for support. I rose myself up. Ash wrapped her arms around my neck and followed me. We broke apart and I started kissing her jaw line. Ash was breathing heavily. I stopped and we pressed our foreheads together.

We smiled at each other. I jumped on Ash and kissed her collarbone. Ash's hands were on my chest. I lifted my head to stare at her. I lifted her up and turned her back towards me. I untied her tank top and the tie fell. I kissed her upper back causing Ash to moan. Ash fell back and brought her lips to mine. Our lips moved fiercely, our bodies copied. I took off her top and threw it across the room. We only broke apart for breaths then we started kissing again.

I pressed my groin against Ash's. She moaned again. She pushed me away and unzipped her pants. I smiled as I tackled her. Our legs were intertwined. Ash pressed her chest to mine. She kissed fiercely again. I pulled her face from mine. Ash looked at me and nipped my ear. I stared at her and she shrugged.

She slid out of her pants, which were at her knees, and threw them at the dresser. We became tangled again. Ash's fingers grazed against my skin and stopped at my pants button. She undid it slowly and I kicked them off. I placed Ash under me and grinded our hips together. I moaned, my penis throbbing. Without question, I slid off my boxers and I clawed at Ash's panties. I ripped them off of her and threw them somewhere.

I kissed her lips down to her stomach. I left a kiss on her groin before returning to her lips. I ran my hands down her sides causing her to shiver. She placed her fingers on my penis and stroked it. This time, I shivered. I smiled at her before entering. Ash moaned deeply. I pulled out and then quickly pushed back in. She fell back and her eyes rolled back with pleasure. "Harder, faster" She muttered closing her eyes. I nodded as U slid in and out of her faster and harder each time. Ash wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly kissed my lips. It was like she was savoring each kiss. Her fingers ran up and down my chest. Ash arched her back and dug her fingers in my skin. I kissed her jawline and slammed into her. We both moaned in pleasure. And then, I came.

We pressed our foreheads together and I slowly slid out of her. I rolled over and lay down beside her. She turned towards me and smiled. "That was great."

"I agree." I kissed her gently on the lips before sitting up. I looked at the clock on the dresser. 11:30 pm. _God! It's been that long! _I turned my head towards Ash to see there was blood dripping out of her entrance. I turned my body to face her, "Are you okay?"

She ran in the bathroom. "Yeah, it's normal." I sighed. She came out of the bathroom and slowly closed the door. She walked back to the bed until she stopped in her tracks and swooned. She grabbed the bedside table. I went over to her side.

"Ash, you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Its just that…if I haven't taken my medication for a while I get dizzy…and other stuff happens."

"What do you mean other stuff?"

"You don't need to know about any of the other stuff." I nodded as I placed her on the bed and I slid in beside her. I pulled the covers up to our chins. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I kissed the back of the neck. Ash shifted and turned towards me. She put her head against my chest, holding my hand. "I love you"

_What do I say? Do I say the first thing in my head or tell her how I feel?_

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jimmy crept through the halls of the boy's dorm. He tightened his grip on his knife. He slowly breathed and quietly turned the knob of Petey's dorm. He put the knife behind him before stepping inside.

Petey was sleeping. The covers were up to his chest, his hands in fists. Jimmy smiled. He walked closer to him, the floorboard under him creaking. Petey snapped awake and quickly rose up. His eyes grew wide. "Jimmy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm finishing some business. Don't stop me." Petey nodded, keeping his mouth shut. "Good, now tell me, where's Gary?"

"How would I know that?"

"Don't play games with me, Pete. You always know where Gary is."

"But I'm serious. I don't know where he is!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about that girl who was with him?"

"All I know is that her name is Ash and she's related to Derby Harrington. That's all I heard when she was explained everything to Gary."

Jimmy nodded. "How is she related to him?"

Petey shrugged. "I don't know."

"Go find out!" Jimmy roared.

Petey nodded. He went over to his laptop. Jimmy went behind him. Petey opened up the internet. He went on Google and typed in 'People related to Derby Harrington.' He clicked on the first link. There was a family tree. Next to Derby's was Ashley Harris. "I guess she changed her last name. It's close to Harrington though. But she definitely blood related. Brother and sister.

Jimmy nodded. "Click on her name."

Petey obeyed. There was a list of important events that happened to her. Petey scrolled down. "Look, she was in the asylum and she broke out two days ago."

"Does it say anything about any places where she lived?"

"No. All it says is that she has a dorm in Harrington House but she was expelled form Bullworth before she could keep it. No record that she still has it."

"I'll take a chance." Jimmy walked away from Petey, hiding his knife.

Petey closed his laptop. "What are you taking a chance at?" Jimmy didn't answer. "Jimmy, what are you planning?"

Jimmy faced Petey. "Nothing you can prove."

Petey's eyes grew wide. "Jimmy?"

"You know too much. It'll ruin my plan." Jimmy walked up to Petey and pulled out the knife.

"Jimmy don't. Put it down. I won't tell anybody that you were here."

"I don't really believe you on the Pete."

"You have too."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, I don't." He then thrusted the knife into Petey's small chest. Petey looked down at the knife and then at Jimmy. He tried to mumble something but only blood came out. He fell back onto his bed, the lights gone form his eyes. Jimmy stood over his lifeless body and yanked out the knife. "Sorry, Pete. I had to." He put the knife in his back pocket and walked out.

Jimmy stumbled on his way to Harrington House. "I can't believe I'm going to do this!" He muttered excitedly. Jimmy pushed open the double doors and entered the building. The building was dark except for the last few sparks from the fire. Jimmy went up to the first level of dorms. All the doors were closed except one, which was cracked.

Jimmy crept up to the door and peered into it. There was Gary and that Ash girl sleeping. Jimmy slowly opened the door wide enough that he could slip through. Jimmy took out the knife and walked quietly up to the bed. He slowly pulled back the covers. They were both naked. Ash had her head resting on Gary's chest. Gary had his arms wrapped around her. Jimmy peeled Gary's arms from Ash and rolled her towards him. He pressed the cold blade against her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Gar-." She was cut off as Jimmy pressed the knife in her stomach. She went instantly still. Her head turned, blood ripping out of the corner of her mouth. Gary then woke by his name that was cut off. He stretched and turned his head to see Ash. He sat up.

"Ash?" Jimmy chuckled. Gary looked at him. "What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Jimmy swung the knife and thrusted it deep in his chest. He fell back with a thud. He chuckled again as he walked out of the room thinking how easy that was.

_Oh I Wish._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up, shaking. I sat up in bed hugging my knees. I quickly glanced at the clock. 3:00 a.m. I placed my forehead on my knees and recalled my frightful dream.

--

I shifted in my sleep, slightly opening my eyes. I sat up. Ash was gone! I got out of bed and searched the other side of the bedroom. She wasn't there. I ran to the bathroom. Inside shelves were down and all the contents were on the floor. Ash was over the bathtub. I turned her around. "Ash?"

Ash's brown eyes stared ahead in a daze. Frozen. Her fingers had blood on them. I looked down on her too see threw was a deep slash on her stomach. There were blood droplets near entrance. _Was she raped and then murdered?_ I pressed my forehead to Ash's and closed my eyes. "No. How could anybody kill you?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I pulled my face from hers and stared at her eyes. Ash blinked and stared at me. _She blinked?! _"Ash?" I barely whispered. Ash slowly turned her head to face me.

"Good-bye Gary." She held a knife in front of her and shoved it in my forehead. I fell back and became cold.

--

I turned to check if Ash was still beside me. I sighed in relief. There Ash lay. She was lying on her stomach, the blanket pulled down to her groin. I crawled over to her. I lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. I pulled her close to my chest. I slowly placed my lips to her forehead. Ash shifted. I pulled my lips back. Ash raised her head up and smiled. "Hello, Gary."

"Hello, Ash."

Ash raised a hand to my shin and dropped my face down to hers. She softly kissed me. I placed a hand behind her head and kissed her back. I pulled my face from hers. Ash rested her head in the crook of my neck. "What are we going to do?"

I shrugged. "I haven't giving it much thought. We can't stay here for the rest of our lives. Besides, Jimmy knows we're on campus. He'll go and look for us."

Ash nodded. "Let's just roam town. And don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Oh hahaha."

"But I really do love you. In the short three or more days we've been together, I have loved you."

I hugged Ash and sat up in bed. I turned my head to face Ash, who was watching me, popping out her chest. "I really want to have sex with you again but we have to go."

Ash got up and rested her head on my shoulder. "Fine then, ruin my fun."

--

The sunlight shone through the huge windows. I moaned and buried my face in Ash's hair. _We fell asleep again. _

"Derby sent me to wake you guys up- Eww! You two are naked. That's not right!" I heard someone run out of the room.

"Gord…" Ash mumbled. She sat up and stretched. "Wake up, Gary." She nudged me.

"Five more minutes." I turned my head away."

"No, we have to go." Ash punched my arm. I sat straight up and rubbed the spot where she hit me.

"Okay, fine, I'm up." Ash got up and opened up the huge wardrobe.

"Good…oh shit! I have to wear _Aquaberry._" She said the last word like a curse. She grimly pulled out a skirt, bra, panties, and a vest. She threw a white button-down t-shirt down also. She slipped on the clothes and pulled out a pair of shoes. She turned to me who was still laying in the bed. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I'll just improve my clothes I wore here. I don't want to wear Aquaberry." I said the last word in the same tone she had said it. She half-smiled. I got up and went over to my boxers. I slipped them on and picked up my jeans. I ripped a few holes in them and put them on. I grabbed the hoodie and tore the sleeves off. I slipped it on. I looked at my shoulder were my slash was. It was healing but it didn't look like it needed anything on it. I turned to Ash. "This better?"

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I guess, but you have to pull the hood over your face to cover it."

"What about you? You're wanted too."

"Damn, I'll just do something with my hair."

"Don't, you won't look the same. Don't worry about it, _I'll _protect you."

"Very funny." She pressed her body to mine and lightly kissed me.

I grabbed her waist and pushed her away. "We better get going."

She smiled at me. "Let's roam town."

--

Ash and I walked down the street in town. I gripped Ash's hand and lowered my head. "Don't worry Gary, people'll just think you're a student with a prep. We'll be safe."

"Yeah right."

We continued to walk, not knowing when we should stop. I lightly twitched. _Oh crap, when was the last time I took my meds? _I closed my eyes. _Since Halloween last year. But since I fell from the tower I've acted normal…until I met Ash. Was Ash causing me to be like this? _

Ash must have noticed I was walking with my eyes closed because she made us stop. She raised a hand to my bare shoulder. "Are you okay, Gary?"

_What should I say? No? _"Yes."

Ash smiled. "Good." She kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ash giggled and tilted her head. I opened one eye and noticed people were watching us. I pulled Ash away from me. Ash frowned. "Sorry." We quickly went from the group of people watching.

We went to one back alley. Ash looked around and returned her gaze to me. She smiled. "We're alone."

I smiled, "I know." My mind started racing. I could hear my heart beating.

Ash slowly walked up to me. Her fingers walked up to my chest. "What do you want to do?" She smiled playfully.

I grabbed her hand and dropped it. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her lips fiercely, demanding. I slammed her against the wall and grinded my hips against hers.

Ash placed her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. Ash sucked my bottom lip, eagerly. I grabbed one of Ash's arms and clutched her hand.

Then…Ash suddenly screamed. Not for sexual contact, but in pain.

I back up as I watched her fall to the ground. She held her hands to her temples. She let out another scream. I went over to her and pulled her towards me. "Ash! Calm down!" Ash's hands trembled as her eyes closed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I held her in my arms. "Ash, what's wrong!?" Her hands stopped trembling. They fell to her sides. She stopped moving. "Ash?" I pressed my forehead against hers. "Don't go." I whispered. Ash's lip started to quiver. Her eyes fluttered opened. She sat up and stared at me. "Ash. Are you okay?" She quickly up and stood back from me. Ash's gaze fell to the ground. She mumbled something. "What did you say Ash?" I said stepping closer.

"You're going to die."

"What!?"

"I saw it. You're going to die."

"What do you mean you saw it?"

Ash ignored my question. "You still have time. You can still change it." Ash backed up. Tears started to fall again. "I'm sorry, Gary. I love you." Ash ran out o fhte alley leaving me.

_Why am I going to die? How did Ash know? What just happened? And most importantly, the one thing I loved most is gone. And I don't know if she's ever going to come back._


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics. **

Chapter 18

Jimmy rose up from the ground, rubbing his head. He looked around. _It was just a dream! Damnit! It was so real! But…how long have I been here?_

--

_"People are searching to take us 'downtown' and you're worried about your meds?" _

_"Well yeah. If I don't take them I'll get all paranoid and I'll do stuff I'll regret."_

_"Oh really." A voice said in front of Gary and Ash. Gary lifted his head and stared at Jimmy. He walked up to him. _

_"I thought I dealt with you."_

_"Well, you didn't. And one more thing, fuck you Smith."_

_"Words hurt Jimmy-boy."_

_"Now do they?" Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest. Gary stood beside Ash and clenched his fists as Jimmy looked Ash over. He smiled. "And who is this? Oh wait…let me guess…Ashley Harris."_

_"It's Ash." She clenched her teeth. Gary stepped closer to Jimmy. _

_"You don't hurt her."_

_"Whoa Gary. I won't hurt her. All I want is to finish what we started that night." Jimmy landed a punch in Gary's face. It knocked Gary back. Gary tackled Jimmy and continued to punch his face. Jimmy tried to grab Gary's neck but he landed a blow to Jimmy's nose. Gary got off of Jimmy and turned to Ash. _

_"We have to go." He grabbed her hard but he was thrown against the brick wall. The brick rubbed against his skin. Gary's nose started to bleed. Jimmy grabbed the back of Gary's head and continued to smash it against the wall._

_"Take this!" Gary's vision blurred. Jimmy's grip was lifted as Gary saw Ash throw a punch at Jimmy. She put her fists up like a boxer. Jimmy laughed. _

_"Why would I fight a girl?" _

_"Because of this." Ash swung a punch and hit Jimmy's face. She then kicked him in the groin as hard as he could. Jimmy fell back moaning. _

_--_

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. _Damn you, Ash. _Jimmy got up and walked out of the side of the dorm. A prefect approached him. "Six more days, Hopkins."

Jimmy nodded and forced a smile. "Looking forward to it." He walked past him, his smile turned into a grimace. He walked off the campus. He then started towards town. _I'm going to get Gary. _Jimmy walked past the alleyway behind the drug store. Before he past the corner, he saw Ash run off. She was crying. Jimmy looked in the alleyway where she came from. Nobody. He looked at her once more. She was heading towards the Vale. Jimmy smiled.

_I know exactly what to do to get to Gary. Now, all I need is a weapon._

**Whaddya think? Sorry for the long wait...and short chapter.**

** Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ash walked down the street of the Vale. She crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and more tears fell. _It's for the best. _Ash wiped her eyes as she crossed one more street. Ash stopped in front of one house at the corner of a block.

It was still in perfect condition. The yard was well kept even though nobody lived there in a while. Ashe smiled. _I can still remember me and Derby chasing each other in the yard, when I and he got in trouble for practicing boxing on a little kid. _Ash laughed herself. She approached to the door and grabbed the key out of the plant next to the door. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Unlike the outside, the inside was trashed. Furniture was thrown everywhere. Shelves were fallen over, books and papers were scattered everywhere. _What were they searching for? _

Ash walked upstairs. She stepped inside a room close to the stairs. Inside was a single bed, toppled on its side, a desk over turned, and a wardrobe on its back. The mirror beside it was cracked, like someone punched it. Ash looked at herself.

Her hair was tangled where Gary's fingers got stuck in it and from her yanking on it. She was still wearing her white button-up shirt with an _Aquaberry _vest. Ash's skirt was flipped and her shoes were falling apart. There were still tears running down her face. She wiped them away hard and sank to the floor, hugging her knees. She threw her shoes at the mirror causing it to break more. She fell onto her side as tears ran down her nose.

_The only precious childhood memories I have left are trashed. And, to top it all off, I ran off from my one true love. _"Gary." Ash whispered. She got up but she swooned. She held her head. _No! Not another vision. _ But the pain didn't come from her head. Ash ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. She placed her forehead on the cool porcelain. _Damn visions. _ Ash tried to get up again and succeeded. Ash unbuttoned her shirt exposing her blue-laced _Aquaberry _bra. She held her stomach as she exited her house.

She walked down the street, the two shirt flaps blowing in the breeze. A shot of pain rang through her again but Ash resisted to vomit. She could feel the bile seep down her throat. She shuddered and continued to walk, the gentle breeze chilling her bare feet. She turned a corner and met Yum Yum Market. _I walked that far? _

Pain started again as Ash ran in to the nearest trash can. People stared at Ash wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She backed away, covering her chest. A thought ran through her head. She shook her head. _I can't be. _Ash went into Yum Yum Market .

The cashier glared at her. Ash swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked down the aisle until she found what she was looking for. She picked up the package, paid for it, and ran out of the store.

--

Ash returned to her house. She opened up her package- a pregnancy test- and ran into the bathroom. Ash looked at the result and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello fellow reviewers! This is probably going to be the next to last chapter so enjoy it while you can! And once again, thoughts are in italics…and visions. (Because of Ash)**

Chapter 20

Ash hugged her knees and curled up into a ball in the corner of the beaten up room. _How can this be? We just had sex one time…but…Gary…_. Ash shook her head. Pain rose up into her temples and her hands started shaking. "No, not this again." Ash muttered as a shock blinded her. She put her hands to her temples, trying to relax the pain. But pain continued to flash in her. Then, one final shock of pain unleashed as Ash fell back and laid still.

--

_"Do it, now!"_

_"Will it be quick?"_

_"Not really."_

_Gary appeared, older, maybe 30 with Ash, maybe 30 also. Ash was standing behind Gary and some other girl. Possibly 15. She had brown hair, shoulder-blade length with streaks of even darker brown in it randomly. She had kind brown eyes and it seemed she had some kind of twitch to her. She was standing on the edge of the building with Gary inches behind her. _

_"I can't do it." _

_"Yes, you can. Me and your mom will be after you. But…you just need a little help!" Gary pulled his arms out in front of him and pushed the girl off the edge. Gary grabbed Ash's hand and dove after her._

--

Ash jerked up, her eyes wide. _Who was that girl? Could that be our baby? _Ash stood up and stumbled out of the room. _I need Gary. He needs to know. I don't care if he's going to die. Well, not in the near future he isn't, but it can always change. _Ash grabbed her _Aquaberry _vest and a sheet of paper. She scribbled some words on it and dashed outside. She went over to the iron gates and stuck the vest on to a iron stake. She stabbed the note through it also. _Hope you can find it, Gary. _

Ash backed away from it and started to walk down the street from her house. She felt someone approach her from behind. Ash turned around to face Jimmy Hopkins. He raise a gun to her temple. "Why don't you come with me before you get killed."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I still stayed in the alleyway. I slumped down the wall. My head in my hands. Ash was gone and I had nothing to live for. _I should just kill myself. But…what was she saying? I was going to die? How did she know? She did mention that if she didn't take her meds for a while, some "stuff" would happen. Was that the stuff? Was Ash locked up because she had visions? _

I raised my head and rubbed my eyes. _I'm never going to see her again. I never knew until now how much I loved her. _I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. I closed my eyes and tears fell. _Yes, I the Great Gary Smith, was crying. _I rubbed the tears away and then it hit me.

"Jimmy." I muttered. I stood up and kicked the trashcan. "That fucking bastard!" I yelled. The yell echoed throughout the town. "It's all him!" I finally realized it. Jimmy was in trouble with the law, he was accused of killing me. So, he thought of the quickest way to get out, me. He was going to turn me in but, I ran off with Ash. Jimmy knew I would never leave Ash. So he found away to get me alone. "Ash." I mumbled the word. _He better not hurt her! _

I stormed out of the alleyway and stood at the entrance. I glanced both ways and walked in front of a car. The driver looked at me with a pissed-off expression. I walked up to the driver's side and without thinking; I threw the driver out onto the street and slid into the car. I rubbed my hands against the wheel. I pressed on the gas pedal and sped to Bullworth Academy. As I got closer to the school, I looked behind me. _Good, no cops…yet._ I looked back ahead to see prefects approaching me. _Why? Oh yeah, I was about to crash into the school. _I turned sharply and flew off the edge of the bridge. Water was all around me. It got in my eyes but I ignored the sting. I held my breath, careful not to let any water to enter my lungs.

I clawed at my seatbelt, finally managing to snap it off. I fumbled with the door. I pushed it but it was slammed shut. I tried the other door. Same. I started to get light-headed, my vision blurred. I squinted my eyes and looked around in the car. Looking for a way to get out of the car…before I died.

I swam to the backseat and grabbed a box from under the seat. I turned the box over, dumping all the contents out. I sweep my hands over them, gripping an iron rod. I held the rod above me and started to hit it against the back window.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I coughed, breathing in salt water. I held my breath again but I could feel the water filling up my lungs. I continued to hit the window until it cracked. I dropped the rob and with all my strength, I punched the window.

The glass stung my knuckles and I saw I had glass in them. My vision blurred more and I got tired. Still I pushed myself up. There seemed to be miles of water above me. With each kick I got farther away. I swam with all my might to the surface. I felt my chest hurting and continued to hurt when my head reached the surface. I coughed and spit out salt water. _I made it! _I looked around. Nobody was there. The prefects had even left. Not caring I just drove into the water. I grunted as I swarm to the edge and climbed. I got to the bridge that I broke through.

I stumbled onto the campus, looking around. Nobody. I sighed in relief. I walked through with one thought. _I just need a way to find Ash. _Soon, I had reached Harrington House. I smiled but then I winced. I looked down at my hand. There was about 5 pieces of glass in my knuckles. I let it drop. I pushed open the double doors. I stumbled inside.

I shifted my weight and looked around. I hear muffled voices upstairs. I slowly walked up and stopped at the top of the stairs. There was Derby, Bif, and Gord talking. I stormed over to them. Not stopping as their expressions turned to shock then fear. I pushed through Bif and Gord. I grabbed Derby's neck and pressed him up against the wall with my bad hand.

"What is the meaning o-?!"

"Shut up!" I cut him off as I punched him in the stomach with my good hand. Derby's eyes grew wide. He pressed his lips in a thin line and breathed slowly. "Now, I want you to do some things for me." Derby nodded but not speaking. "First, get those two out." I nodded in Bif and Gord's direction. Bif and Gord looked at Derby, pleading to stay. Derby yanked his head to the direction of the dorms. They both left with no argument. I looked back at Derby. "Next, get this glass out of my hand." I raised my hand, releasing Derby.

Derby nodded again and lead me to the farthest room. He pushed the door open. Derby gestured to the bed. "Sit there." I sat down while Derby went into the bathroom. I looked around. I felt like I been in here before. Like déjà vu. Derby came back with a medium sized first-aid kit. He placed a pan next to my glass-filled hand. Derby raised my hand up and examined it. He put it down and got something out of the kit and started to pull out the pieces.

Then, I realized where we were.

"Why are we in Ash's room? Why couldn't we do it in your room?"

Derby shrugged.

I glared at him. "Do you know where she is?" I questioned.

Derby continued to take out the glass. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Ash went all still in my arms then she started crying and saying stuff like, 'You're going to die.' Then she left me. I thought you would know where she went."

Derby tossed the glass away and closed the kit. "Honestly, I have no idea. The only thing I can tell you is that whenever we were kids, when ever Ash was down, she would hid in our house out in the Vale. It's a huge one so you could get easily lost in it."

I nodded. I looked at him. "Can you tell me where you and her lived at?"

Derby nodded. "Anything to bring her back."

--

I mashed up the tiny slip of paper into my fist and looked at the perfect house in front of me. I looked at the iron gate near me and saw something fluttering on one of the stakes. I approached it and noticed it was an _Aquaberry _vest. But not just any _Aquaberrry _vest. It was _Ash's Aquaberry _vest. It had a note with it. I tore the note off and looked it over. It had smudges all over it that seemed like someone had been crying.

Gary,

I'm writing this to tell you to come find me. Jimmy has taken me well…will. He has taken me well….he will. He has taken me to the apartments near the entrance to Blue Skies. I left something to remember me by if I don't make it.

I love you,

Ash.

I stuffed the note in my back pocket and looked down. There, in the wet grass was Ash's knife.

--

I walked down the cracked sidewalk and past fighting Greasers. I ignored hobos asking for loose change and adults bitching about why wasn't I in class. I approached my final destination. I looked up at the broken down apartments. Clutching Ash's knife, the only thing I have to remember her, I stepped inside.

--

"Where's Ash?" I said walking up to Jimmy. I narrowed my eyes at him and tightened my grip on Ash's knife in my hand.

Jimmy leaned against the wall and twirled the gun in his hand. "I don't think I'll tell you."

"Where is she?" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"You don't need her anymore," Jimmy said, lazily.

"I said where is she?" I screamed throwing the knife and barely missing Jimmy's forehead by a couple of inches. Jimmy slowly looked at the knife above him and then back at me. I lunged myself at him, gripping his throat. "I swear to God, if you've hurt her, I'll break your neck."

"Whoops. Already did."Jimmy pushed me off him and pointed the gun at me. I backed away, my hands getting covered with a liquid. I pressed my back against the wall and looked at my hand. A blue liquid was running down my fingers. I held my hand up in horror. Jimmy came up to me. "Yes, that's your precious Ash's blood. Guess she didn't tell you the truth. I wonder what color blood your baby would have."

My eyes grew wide. "What? I don't have a baby."

"But you will." I lowered my head, thinking. _Baby? How can I have a baby? Unless…Ash! I knew I should've worn a condom! _"Did you finally figure it out?" He paused then changed the subject. "I'm surprised how you aren't begging for your life. But Ash did. She couldn't stop talking so I just took a piece of glass and slashed her."

I raised my head. "Is she dead?"

Jimmy pulled his face close to mine. "You tell me." His eyes flickered to the side of the broken wall. I turned my head slowly to the direction he showed me. There she was. Her back was turned towards me. I could see some streaks of blue blood on her legs. I glanced at Jimmy before running to her side.

I crouched down beside her and turned her onto her back. There was a long slash on her right arm. "It's true." I muttered as I ran my middle finger down the wound, gliding across the dried blue blood. Her head was tilted to the right, her hands in fists. Her skirt was torn and her button-up shirt was unbuttoned. I placed a hand on her arm and slid it down to her stomach. I then noticed she was still. I closed my eyes, tears forming. I placed my other hand on her cheek. I gazed down at Ash's face. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. Her brown eyes were dead-looking. She stared behind me.

"Your death is coming."

I then snapped my head around to find Jimmy with his gun aimed at me. He pulled the trigger and I dodged the bullet by a couple of inches. I sighed. Jimmy walked towards me, the gun still aimed at me. I glanced over at Ash's knife in the wall. I ran with all my will towards it. I yanked it out and quickly glanced at Ash. She was sitting cross-legged and staring at me. She had a small smile on her face. As if I could hear her, her voice whispered, "This is your time, Gary. Get revenge on that bastard for all the pain he put you, us, in. Get your revenge, he deserves it."

I quickly got up, charging towards Jimmy. When I got close enough, I jabbed the knife in his arm but only grazed it. I turned around, dodging another bullet before throwing the knife. It hit him in the shin. He fell but he caught himself. He pulled the knife out and dropped it. He raised the gun and aimed it at my forehead. Jimmy smirked, "Can't get out of this one." I tried to back up but a wall was blocking my way. Ash then jumped on Jimmy's back and punched him. Jimmy twisted around and he grabbed Ash's wrists and threw her in front of an old couch.

"You pay for that bitch." He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Ash. She fell down with a thud. Her eyes closed tight, blood gathering under her arm.

"Ash!" I screamed. I rolled on my side, knocking Jimmy off his feet. I crawled the rest of the way over to her. Blood continued to spill out of the bullet hole in her arm. "Ash. Be strong." She moaned turning her head to the other side. I ripped off the bottom him of my jeans and tied it above the wound. I placed a hand behind her head and lifted it up.

"Gary." She whispered.

"Yes?" I leaned in to hear her better.

"You can still change the future. You still have time."

"How can I change it?" Her icy words from before clung to me, 'You're going to die.'

"You have to kill Jimmy." Ash shivered.

I hugged her tight. "I was planning to." I kissed her forehead and sat her down. I turned around to see Jimmy getting up from the ground. His jeans were soaked with blood. _Probably were I threw the knife. _"Aww. Did you get hurt?"

Jimmy glared at me. He walked over to me, his hands in fists. I stayed in the same spot. Jimmy swung a punch at my nose. It hit it on the spot. It reminded me of the time he was smashing my head against the wall. I swung a punch at him, hitting his gut. Jimmy bent over, breathing hard. I took this chance to run past him and grab the gun that was now on the ground. I slid across the floor and picked it up. I stood in front of Jimmy and held it up. I aimed it in between his eyes.

"I don't deserve any of this. I just wanted to turn you in."

"Yeah and I want to give back the pain you put me and Ash through. Just remember, Revenge is a bitch." I got ready to pull back the trigger but Jimmy ran over to me, grabbed the gun, and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the walls along with a thud of a body dropping to the ground.

Ash ran over to me and I put an arm around her shoulders. She looked at me, "You've changed the future."

I looked down at her, "Ash, is it true what Jimmy said? Are you pregnant?"

Ash looked down at her bare feet and then looked back up at me. "Yes, Gary. And I couldn't be happier that the father was you." Her eyes were twinkling.

I didn't know what to say. I put my hand under her chin and tilted it up. I lightly kissed her on the lips. "And I couldn't be happier you're the mother. I love you, Ashley."

She glared at me then she smiled, "Me too." She kissed me. When we broke apart, I scooped her up off her feet. "What should we do now? You've got your revenge."

"Have you forgotten about your arm? We'll go to Petey and then we'll find a place to stay."

She nodded, "I'm ready for anything."

**That was the last freaking chapter! I loved writing this story so much! I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm thankful for iTouchCullen, MamaKitty01, EvilChick101, and rockshocka4223 for sticking with this story to the end.**

**And by the way, this isn't the end! I am planning an epilogue and a sequel for this story! **

**Please review!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

The warm summer air brushed against Heather's face. Her brown hair was plastered against her cheeks. She brushed the strands away and looked around. She got up from the broken bench and walked a few steps away from it. A few police sirens could be heard speeding through the Vale. Heather's eyes widened and she ran up to the mountain bike in the corner. She swung her leg over it and sped over to her parents.

Even thought it's been 15 years since Gary and Ash dealt with Jimmy, they were still wanted. Heather didn't understand it, but she never asked Gary and Ash questions. Since she'd been able to walk Gary made it clear that you never think, but you act on your impulse. Your impulse. What was that anyway?

Gary also taught her that is she saw any police cat in the Vale, she was to report straight back to him and Ash. Police cars rarely came here anymore since Jimmy died. Heather threw the bike down and barged in. She ran upstairs to find Gary with Ash, helping her up. "We know. We have to go."

Heather nodded. She ran outside and saw that the police cars were piled up by the rest home, cops coming out of them. "Hurry." Heather hissed as Gary and Ash rushed out of the house. Gary looked at the police cars and then he ran into the bushes. She followed him with Ash behind her.

It was getting dark when they entered town. Gary led them to the old motel near the entrance to New Coventry. He kicked open one of the doors and pushed Heather through. Heather looked around and her gaze fell to the broken wall that lead to the next room. Gary and Ash came up behind her. Ash put a hand on her shoulder. There was movement in the next room. Heather felt Gary tense up behind her. She held breath as Ash tightened her grip on Heather's shoulder. Then someone walked into the room.

It was a teenage boy, possibly Heather's age maybe a bit older. He had brown hair that some parts fell in his eyes. He had charming brown eyes. Heather narrowed eyes but then regretted it. The boy looked harmless.

"Hello," he said in a quiet tone, "I'm Adam Hopkins."

Heather looked at her parents behind her. They both had their eyes narrowed and looked like they were going to attack and Heather didn't know why.

**Hope you enjoyed my fic. And oh yeah, I forgot to mention Aphrodite's Secret in my author's note. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! And keep watch for the sequel. **


End file.
